Song of the Sky
by Broken Quill and Scattered Ink
Summary: Keigo Asano has always been the comedian. He is the sole creator of jokes in his circle of friends. Sometimes he is Ichigo’s piñata.But whatever he is, he will never be fit to be Rukia’s lover. What if he wants to change all that?
1. Chapter 1

**Song of the Sky**

**Broken Quill and Scattered Ink**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way.**

**Summary: Keigo Asano has always been the comedian. He is the sole creator of jokes in his circle of friends. Sometimes he is Ichigo's piñata. Other times, the scapegoat. But whatever he is, he will never be fit to be Rukia's lover. What if he wants to change that? **

**Author's Notes: I little chapter to celebrate my new pen name. It was Light of 1000 Stars last time. **

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"No, it's fine." The raven-haired girl answered back, her voice laced with an over-used tone of sweetness. "Ichigo is coming back, and I'm sure he has a juice box for me."

She gently pushed the juice box Keigo was offering back towards his chest. Keigo Asano, the thin brunette, thought he would die once he felt Rukia Kuchiki's fingers mingling with his. Startled by her warmth, he was lost in a daze as the girl performed the simple action: pushing back his hands that held the tiny juice box, then releasing him as she walked towards the approaching Ichigo.

He watched as though she were an actual goddess at work. The petite young woman walked gracefully over to the orange-headed fifteen-year old, gave him one of those sweet smiles, then held out her hand. Ichigo responded by giving her a scowl and tossing a juice box into her open palm.

A gruff "here," rolled out of Ichigo's mouth afterwards.

_Goddess and Devil…_Keigo thought absently.

"Thank you, Ichigo!" came Rukia's hyperactive reply. Then, for the slightest moment, Keigo watched as the two locked gazes. Rukia's eyes were hard, bearing holes into Ichigo's. Ichigo stared back, his frown softening.

"Thank you." Rukia repeated, but this time, her voice was much more soft—less hyperactive, but more genuine. Like the perfect song from the heavens.

_Song of the sky…_

Ichigo, struggling to find the right words, only recomposed by frowning deeply again. "Yeah, whatever just drink it." But as he walked over towards Keigo and the others at the edge of the rooftop, Keigo saw as the usually harsh teen turn back towards the girl, his eyes holding a 'you're welcome'. Rukia smirked at him. Whatever inaudible conversation they had going on, it was a secret. A secret language.

Keigo felt something in his chest break.

"Yo, Keigo, aren't you gonna sit down and eat?" Keigo heard Mizuiro calling him. He watched as Ichigo and Rukia sat down together, closing the wide gaps of the circle of school mates at Keigo's feet. Keigo sat down quickly once he realized he was the last one standing.

"You okay, man?" Mizuiro asked him at his left. Keigo pulled his sandwich out of his bag and bit into it, noticing that the taste of it was bland.

"Yeah." Keigo answered back, uncharacteristically dull. "Just a lot on my mind, I guess."

To that, Mizuiro had to laugh.

"Dude, you never have _anything_ on your mind!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It's hard to explain. For him, he was always standing watch. Mizuiro had called him a mountain lion once (which was the most gay statement he had ever heard in his life), waiting for anyone to cross his path.

What exactly were they discussing?

…_Girls_.

Any fifteen-year-old boy's thoughts, right? Exactly.

So for Keigo Asano, he was a mountain lion, waiting for someone—_anyone_— to cross his path. He would pounce at the opportunities that crossed him, stupidly flirting with any girl nearby.

But still, his actions could not be comparable to a bold mountain lion's. He could not explain why he did what he does. All he knew was that he did it. He knew that with his crazy antics, no girl would ever appreciate him enough to even send him a second glance. Maybe his miserable attempts at flirting were to liven up his friends lives…to make them laugh. His sole purpose: the comedian of the group.

Other times, half of his heart wished that he would find a girl that would take him seriously. That just maybe…maybe if he kept jumping at opportunities coming his way, one of them may be his lioness.

That is, if he could just be serious with the female population.

But he was afraid. He had to admit that much.

He had no idea what girls wanted, or what it felt like to be in true love with someone. And when he saw the relationship Ichigo and Rukia had, something inside of him began to snap.

_I want to love someone...I want to love someone too._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ichigo!"

Keigo ran towards Rukia's voice, his lanky legs wavering a bit from some unknown pressure. The atmosphere began to tense, bringing down a strange weight upon him. He almost forgot how to breathe.

It was when he turned the corner that he saw Rukia, dressed in her grey school uniform, bloodied and dirty. The hem of her jacket was made of teeth—jagged edges that flew carelessly in the wind.

Keigo voice was struggling to cry out. "Kuchiki-san!"

She swiveled her head wildly at his voice calling out to her. Her violets, wide with worry, took a moment to soften upon meeting his brown orbs. The sides of her lips frowned even lower, despite the sudden lift in her spirit Keigo had been able to sense.

"Keigo!" she shouted, much less dainty than the personality she shows in class. "Get out of here! You don't know what's—"

Suddenly, Rukia's voice got caught. She fell to her knees, her eyes widening as she stared at the street below her. Her hands rose up to her neck, clutching invisible hands that seemed to be strangling the life out of her. Her face paled.

Keigo, his heart beating, ran towards her. His usual fear did not drive him away this time. But once he reached her side, something hit him and pushed him away. Keigo uttered out a cry, wondering if it had been Rukia, in an attempt to save him, was the one who had pushed him. But once he looked up, he saw the faint outline of Ichigo's lanky figure and orange spikes. It was as if the reception of his television was bad, and he could only make out Ichigo's body if he squinted.

Stranger still, Ichigo was wearing some old traditional gi and hakama outfit. And a huge sword was in his grip.

_What's going on?!_

"Get out of here, Keigo!" Keigo clearly heard Ichigo's voice yelling at him. Keigo stood, slowly, undecided of what to do. He watched as Ichigo shouted at some invisible air, then cut the air above Rukia's head. Rukia gasped, able to breathe again, then fell onto the pavement in shock.

Ichigo seemed to be struggling, pushing his sword against an unknown force. Rukia was only a few centimeters from his feet. Through gritted teeth, Ichigo shouted: "Idiot, why'd you do that? Rukia, get out of the way!"

"This gigai—" Rukia hoarsed. "…is useless. I can't…move. My throat…is killing me."

"Move it anyway!" Ichigo shouted desperately. "This Hollow is no joke!"

Having no other choice, Keigo watched as Ichigo gave a forceful kick into Rukia's stomach, sending her sliding against the pavement and onto the sidewalk, right beside Keigo.

Keigo stared at her for a moment, with shock registering on her face through wide violets and a slightly open mouth. She suddenly coughed out, her body racking with the action. Her hands clutched her stomach where Ichigo had stuffed his foot in, and she closed her eyes, gritting her teeth.

"That hurt, Ichigo…" she whispered, knowing perfectly well that Ichigo was too busy fighting to hear her comments on the side of the road.

Keigo looked back at Ichigo.

_He is willing to hurt her…to save her. He is willing to risk his life…for her safety._

_What am I doing, just sitting here?_

"Kuchiki-san," Keigo said in the midst of it all. "You should get some medical help."

"I won't leave Ichigo here alone," Rukia spoke, sitting up. Then, she widened her eyes, only noticing now that Keigo was _still_ here. "Keigo, what are you doing? Why are you still here?"

Keigo blinked twice, then smiled sheepishly as though they were sitting in class—not almost being eaten by an invisible monster.

"I can't just leave you, Kuchiki-san," Keigo answered politely. "What kind of manly man would do that?"

Rukia sent him a small smile. Keigo felt an intimate moment spring up between them, and took the opportunity to stand and give her his hand. She gave him a questioning look, then shook her head.

"I'm not leaving Ichigo." Rukia said firmly, breathing hard as she struggled to stand. She pressed her palms into her knees, panting, but all the while, keeping her gaze on the faded Ichigo's form.

Keigo lowered his gaze shamefully. "I'm his friend, Kuchiki-san, and I know what Ichigo wants." _I know what he wants. And I know who he loves. _

…_And I know that I wish I could be as lucky as him._

Rukia straightened, pressing a hand to her side, where blood never seemed to stop spreading into her clothes. She pressed hard, but was still watching Ichigo fight.

"What is it?" she asked absently, obviously not focusing on Keigo's statement at all. "What does Ichigo want?"

_I know what he wants._

"He'd want you to be safe from harm."

_I know who he loves._

Rukia held in her breath for a heartbeat, then turned to Keigo. Keigo kept his gaze on the street, then gulped.

"And whatever harm this is, I know that it is probably huge. Means life and death for Ichigo. I know he's fighting with everything he's got, from the looks of it." Keigo looked up, watching as Ichigo wiped the sweat from his brow and leapt into the air, shouting as he brought his huge blade down onto some unseen monster—at least, unseen to Keigo.

"He's doing it to keep innocents safe, isn't he?. Because that's the kind of person he's always has been. So come with me. I'll take you to the clinic. It's what he'd want me to do."

_Instead of just sitting here…_

Rukia frowned. "If you're such a good friend of Ichigo's, then why can't you understand that I'm staying? I don't want him to die! He needs me! If you're such a great friend, why can't you understand that he can't do this alone?" She was yelling now, all of the anger pouring out of her soul.

Keigo gulped again._ I see how much you care for him._

…_And I know that I wish I could be as lucky as him._

Keigo had the courage to look up at her again. "I—I'm sorry, Kuchiki-san. I was only trying to help."

"The only one who needs help now is Ichigo." She whispered, her eyes darting with Ichigo's form. She pulled her bloodied hand away from her side, cupping her mouth.

"Ichigo! Aim for the head, moron!"

Ichigo cut the invisible monster again—wait. Keigo's breath caught in his throat. He was beginning to see the monster. It had the shape of a snake, with a horrid pale white mask and large jagged teeth. It was larger than three buses. It was a miracle that Ichigo could take such a beast.

"What do you think I'm _doing_?" Ichigo shouted, jumping onto the snake's back, only to be thrown off of it in a second. Blood began to appear on patches of his exposed skin. With an irritated growl, he pushed himself off of the ground and ran towards it again, his sword pointing at its neck.

The snake roared, widening its gaping jaws. In a flash, Ichigo jumped to the side and onto its back again. Before the snake could throw him off, this time, Ichigo stabbed deep into his skull, shattering the entire snake like monster.

Rukia smiled contentedly, running towards Ichigo's tired form. Keigo watched as she ran without any hesitation, without any struggle—as if she forgot all of her pains. She stopped a few centimeters in front of the panting Ichigo, placing a palm on his shoulder.

Both were bleeding profusely. Despite that, they smiled at each other. Ichigo leaned onto his huge sword, pulling Rukia's hand away from his shoulder.

"That's where he bit me. Don't touch it," Ichigo hissed. Rukia only smiled wider.

"He wouldn't have been able to bite you if you had just been more careful, idiot."

Ichigo sighed, leaning his head on the hilt of his blade. Rukia wrapped her fingers around the tip of the hilt, her hand an inch above his own. Both clutched the blade together.

"You always get me so worried." Rukia whispered, using her free hand to pull a pebble out of Ichigo's hair. "But you always win at the end. I worry for nothing."

"Then don't be so stupid and doubt me." Ichigo whispered back, head still down. Rukia laughed lightly, ignoring his rudeness. Just happy that he was okay.

"Let's go home."

Keigo watched the two, broken from the circle. They held onto each other's shoulders, limping home together. Ichigo kept his hand on her waist, as the tiny Rukia held him up by his back and chest. They whispered a few more tired words before disappearing down the street—forgetting the boy they had left behind.

Keigo, when he felt ready, walked on home, his eyes clouded with thought.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Author's Notes: Not sure when I'm going to continue this…I sorta treated it like a one shot but…I still want to keep going. We'll see. Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Song of the Sky**

**Broken Quill and Scattered Ink**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He wasn't sure how to approach. At first, he thought that a manly 'good morning' would do. Then his options opened new doors. He could skip over to her (would that seem too gay?) and smile a dashing smile before greeting her. There is also that little ice-breaking Don Kanoji 'bwahaha' laugh too, complete with the crossing of arms at the chest. All were good choices to greet the wonderful Rukia Kuchiki.

Every morning, Keigo would follow the same routine and ask the same question: _how do I greet Rukia Kuchiki this morning?_

Today was no different.

_I must speak to the fair maiden._

Undecided of which method to use, Keigo used the easiest of all the options.

He walked towards her, finding himself praising the heavens that her back was facing him instead of those intense violets. It was much easier to think when she wasn't facing him.

With much simplicity, Keigo uttered out: "Um…good morning, Kuchiki-san." His voice was more tender and gentle than he had expected. Maybe the fact that he had seen Ichigo and Rukia fighting off that snake-like monster a few days before had this strange effect on him. He was able to see his beloved Kuchiki-san in a new light—a light not so dainty and girlish; a light he did not know that the perfect and gentle Rukia was able to stand in.

Maybe that explained why he felt his heart beating rapidly in fear as she turned to face him.

It was ironic, really. Before, when Rukia spoke to him, Keigo would answer back with some stupid comment (followed by laughter of his peers). Back then, his heart would beat rapidly, too. But it was different then. He felt his heart flutter every time he saw her laugh behind her tiny hand. He felt like saying more stupid things just to see her smile. When she politely offered him her hand when he fell out of his chair, he wanted to fall out of his chair one hundred more times just to see her face worry for him all over again.

Now, his heart did not flutter. It beat from pure fear. Fear of Rukia, it seemed.

"_Keigo!" she shouted, much less dainty than the personality she shows in class. "Get out of here! You don't know what's—"_

The way she had yelled at her the few days before seemed to faze him. _A totally different light…_

"Are you alright, Asano-kun?"

Keigo blinked once he heard the melody of the sky. He offered her a smile, sulking his shoulders a bit once his ears detected the familiar sweetness in her voice. It was something not worth listening to. To Keigo, her use of the sweet tone of voice gestured that she did not trust the brunette with her true voice.

The true song of the sky. The one she had shown him a few days before.

_Rukia frowned. "If you're such a good friend of Ichigo's, then why can't you understand that I'm staying? I don't want him to die! He needs me! If you're such a great friend, why can't you understand that he can't do this alone?" She was yelling now, all of the anger pouring out of her soul._

And frankly, he must admit, he loved her true voice so much more.

"Asano-kun?" Rukia clasped her hands behind her back, leaning forward with large violets. "Are you alright?"

_Don't give me your fake self. _He thought.

"Asano-kun?" Rukia called for the umpteenth time.

Keigo began to laugh, stretching his arms high into the air. "Of course I'm alright, Kuchiki-san! I just wanted to greet you a manly good morning, is all!"

So instead of speaking his true thoughts about her, he gave her his fake self too.

Rukia's innocent violets suddenly hardened into his brown orbs. Keigo stepped back involuntarily. _This chick is scary when she wants to be._

Throwing a few glances around herself, to make sure everyone had dispersed, Rukia glared at him again. She opened her mouth to say something, then shut it again. She turned away uncomfortably.

"What is it?" Keigo ushered.

Rukia's eyes met his again. Keigo almost fell from his knees buckling. "About yesterday…" Rukia started.

"Yeah?" Keigo whispered, a hushed voice. Flashing pictures of the monster and Rukia and Ichigo wearing that _gi _and _hakama _came into his mind's eye.

"I need to see you after school to talk about it." She said firmly, none of that 'school-girliness' in her tone, which made Keigo's heart jump with joy.

"Sure," he said, unable to hide the giddy happiness floating in his soul. Keigo began to hop up and down. "Yeah, I'll see you after school!"

In a smooth move, Rukia had her hand over his mouth. Her face, a few inches below him, looked as if she was listening to his heartbeat—she was so close.

"Don't tell _anyone _about what happened, understand?" she whispered, keeping her eyes on their surroundings. The other students seemed preoccupied with bombarding the hurt Ichigo with questions to care about the two in the corner of the classroom.

Keigo nodded. Through her hand, he muffled out: "I understand, Kuchiki-san."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What happened to your arm, Kurosaki-kun?" the orange-haired girl—Orihime—asked worriedly. A few other surrounding classmates stood by also, eyes widening and ears perked—they obviously wanted to know the answer, too.

Annoyed by unwanted attention, Ichigo rolled his eyes and slouched in his chair. Once an excuse miraculously fell into his lap, he answered: "Fell down the stairs."

A classmate crossed his arms incredulously. "Same excuse Ishida used the other day. How boring. You didn't get hit by a bus, Kurosaki?"

At this, Orihime's orbs softened. Ichigo caught her worried glance, sending her an eyeing look.

"No." he said, and it seemed directed towards her. "How would I be here with a broken arm from a bus? Don't be stupid."

Tatsuki ran a hand through her hair in annoyance. "Stop giving Ichigo attention. He'll just get a big head."

In the midst of it all, Orihime stepped in.

"Does it hurt, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked, approaching him. She drew out her hand from her back, reaching for the white cast around his arm instinctively. "Do you need help with it after school? I can fix it for you."

Ichigo understood what that meant. When she said that in front of the other simple classmates, that meant that Orihime wanted to give him some healing from her powers. He gave her a small smile, shaking his head briefly.

"I'll be fine. Thank you, Orihime." He patted his arm a little bit, giving her another reassuring glance.

She nodded. _It was only a Hollow, nothing else._

The rest of the class quietly took their seats as the teacher came in.

And Ichigo watched as Rukia sat down beside him. She had just returned from the corner of the room—with Keigo.

He gave her a knowing glance. "When do we tell him?" he whispered.

Rukia opened her textbook. With a serious look at the page in front of her, she mouthed: "After school today."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Keigo stood there, hands shoved deep in his uniform's pockets. His small attention span led him to stare at the brick wall beside him, counting them, tracing the mortar on the cracks and crevices with his nail. He started to whistle some random tune he had heard on the radio that morning, focusing on that instead of a stupid wall.

He shifted his weight uncomfortably, repositioning his backpack on his shoulder. Was this the right place? Rukia had told him that it was in the front schoolyard…

"Yo Keigo!"

The brunette looked up to meet the polished Mizuiro Kojima walk up to him, hand running through his sleek black tresses.

"What's up?" Keigo asked absently.

"Why are you just…" Mizuiro blinked. "…standing here?"

At the opportunity, Keigo did not only _leap. _He _soared. _

With a boastful chuckle, Keigo seized the moment. "Waiting on the lovely Kuchiki Rukia." His old personality washed over him.

Mizuiro raised an eyebrow. "Really, now?"

"Yep." Keigo threw back, hands on his hips victoriously. "The hottie Miss Rukia Kuchiki is who I am waiting for. She is kind, thoughtful, gentle—" his conscience reminded him of her harshness a few days ago with that snake-like monster, but Keigo ignored it. "…quiet, sensitive, caring—everything you'd want in a woman. The perfection in a tiny, beautiful package!"

Mizuiro laughed. No…laughed nervously. At that, it was Keigo's turn to raise a brow.

"Why thank you, Asano-kun." A voice behind him replied. Keigo grinned, then whirled around to meet Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san!" he shouted gleefully, blushing. "Did you hear every truthful word I said about your heavenly being?" And although it sounded as though it was in a fake, high-pitched voice, Keigo meant every word.

Rukia nodded, hiding her laugh behind her hand. "Of course I did! And I'm very flattered. I think you have such a fantastic way to compliment women."

It made Keigo wonder if—although her voice was fake—if she meant every word too.

_Both of them hidden by outer shells._

Keigo heard Mizuiro gulp behind him. "Dude," the black-haired boy warned. "Don't push it."

"What?" Keigo forced out of the corner of his mouth.

"Hey, Keigo." As if on cue, Keigo watched as Ichigo's tall, lanky form appear from the school doors, the scowl pinching his face more than ever. "I'd watch what you say about Rukia. Nothing is said about her unless _I'm_ there…supervising. Got it?"

Mizuiro took this time to run for his life.

Rukia gave Ichigo a lazy scowl, Ichigo responding with a small 'what?'

Keigo smiled, finding a path he knew would irk Ichigo. "Well now, I had no idea that you and Kuchiki-san were _dating,_ Ichigo."

"I just don't want to hear any perverted junk from you, alright? You know perfectly well we're not dating." Ichigo stood beside Rukia, taking her backpack for her. Ironic. Keigo snorted.

"Her arm hurts from getting hit by that monster the other day." Ichigo explained in a growl. "Don't get any stupid ideas."

"I'm perfectly fine, Ichigo." Rukia whispered harshly once Mizuiro was fully out of sight. She reached for the bag, but Ichigo quickly dodged her arms. "I can handle myself!"

"You were bleeding on the arm the other day. You expect me to let you carry this on your shoulder?"

"Stop being such an annoying idiot. You're more protective than Renji, you know that?" Rukia shouted, reaching for the bag.

"Look, the burden is on _me. _You should be grateful!" Ichigo continued to dodge her.

Keigo rubbed the back of his neck and coughed awkwardly. "Um…guys? You wanted to tell me something?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Wait!" Keigo shouted frantically, feeling Ichigo's grip on his arms tighten. "You didn't say that _this_ was going to happen!"

Rukia, hovering over him, held a strange contraption in her hand—what did she call it?

_Oh, the memory replacer. _

Didn't sound perfect. Despite having the strange animal on top of the spring, it may even feel painful.

Rukia's violets softened. "I'm sorry, Keigo. But you have to forget all about that day. It's not that big of a deal. You are a mere mortal. There's no need for you to live your days with the thoughts of invisible monsters haunting your mind."

Ichigo tightened his grip even more. "We're doing you a favor, Keigo!"

Keigo's eyes narrowed. "Ichigo's a normal mortal too! You aren't wiping away his memories!"

Rukia paused in her path. "That's because…"

"Because what?" Keigo yelled out, pulling out of Ichigo's hold. Ichigo grabbed him again.

"Keigo! You don't know what's going on! You're in the way of our work!"

"What's the big deal with letting a few people know about ghosts?" Keigo continued. "Why are you making it a big deal?"

"You're the one making it a big deal!" Ichigo roared angrily behind him.

Rukia's eyes flashed with a tiny bit of pity. Before he knew it, she put up a wall of no emotions again. Then Rukia frowned. Firmly, she pushed Keigo against Ichigo.

"Hold him still!" she ordered. Ichigo grunted in response and held the wild Keigo by the arms again.

So Keigo fought against it all. He struggled, kicked, and flailed his arms. And in a matter of seconds, he was running down the road before Rukia Kuchiki could flash the memory replacer in his face.

Ichigo looked around, rubbing the tip of his thumb against the point of his nose. "How embarrassing. I can kill Hollows but can't even hold that stupid kid down."

Rukia watched Keigo's fading form wistfully. "Yeah." She answered absently. "Embarassing."

That earned her a grunt from Ichigo, and he picked up his bag and began to lead the way home. Rukia quickly snapped from her daze, running to catch up with the substitute soul reaper.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So when are you going back to the Soul Society?"

Ichigo heard her put her chopsticks down. "I don't know, actually."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, then continued to read his manga. He tucked a hand behind his head, then shifted a bit on his bed. He hated it when she answered as though it wasn't a big deal.

"Ever since you went to get me from the execution…they haven't really minded me crossing over to this world every now and then." Rukia swallowed a bit of her sushi. "Besides, you need someone to watch after you." She turned over to him, a grin on her face; awaiting his reaction.

"Che." Ichigo whispered, dropping his manga on his stomach. "Maybe they sent you here so that _I_ can watch _you_."

Rukia huffed disdainfully, continuing to eat her dinner. "Yeah right."

It was how all of their conversations of the Soul Society ended, Ichigo noticed. They always ended in inconclusive arguments. He narrowed his eyes against the manga, picking it up again. _She never tells me when she leaves._

He coughed, starting up again. _Once more…_

"So you're sure you're not gonna leave when I ain't looking?"

Rukia sighed irritably. "I told you—I'm staying to look out for you. I'll be here for awhile."

_What's your definition of 'awhile'? What's your definition of 'a long time'?_

_Because to me…I'd like it very much if you stayed forever._

"Whatever." Ichigo turned a page.

Rukia looked at him, staring at the manga book in his hands as if trying to burn a hole in it in order to find Ichigo's face. She straightened from the chair, then took a seat on the edge of the tiny bed, only a few centimeters from his long legs.

"What do we do about Keigo?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Author's Notes: Aww…a few romantic thoughts from Ichigo. Of course, he's not showing it.**

**Oh btw, this is after the SS, but Rukia comes back with Ichigo and stays in the living world for a few months.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Song of the Sky**

**Broken Quill and Scattered Ink**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ichigo," Rukia shifted the backpack on her shoulder more firmly. Glancing down at the shorter soul-reaper, Ichigo frowned and reached to pull her backpack off of her bandaged arm. Rukia sighed, crossing her arms. She stopped in her path as Ichigo continued walking.

"Ichigo," she called once more. It was Ichigo's turn to sigh. He pivoted on his heels, turning to face her.

"What?"

Her palm opened towards him. "First, gimme back my bag."

"What did you want to tell me before I stole your bag?" Ichigo asked irritably.

Rukia's palm didn't budge. "The bag first."

"I thought I told you yesterday that I wouldn't let you hold it 'cuz your shoulder—ow, Rukia!"

A surging pain ran from his shin up his leg. He quickly reached down to rub his lower pant-leg, tending to his new bruise. Rukia retracted her leg from his shin and grabbed her bag that he had dropped onto the sidewalk.

"She-demon," he hissed.

Rukia straightened, smirking in triumph. "You should learn to do what I tell you."

Ichigo scowled at her as he straightened. "Well. Spit it out. What'd you want earlier?"

Rukia drew a serious face and began walking towards Karakura High. Ichigo followed, listening intently.

"Do you think that Keigo will…I don't know. Do you think he'll blurt everything out before we can replace his memory?" She did not look back at her companion.

"That'd be real stupid." Ichigo muttered. "But then again, this is Keigo we're talking about. But what's the big deal? If everyone hears about the Hollow, we'll replace their memories too."

Ichigo crossed his arms behind his head, staring at Rukia's tiny back.

"I…I have to be honest." Rukia paused in her path. Ichigo walked until he stood beside her, catching a glance of her face. She looked forward, eyebrows furrowed, lips tight, and her pure violets swirling with deep thoughts. Ichigo waited, trying to understand what she was thinking. He failed miserably, and continued to wait for her explanation.

"To be honest, I'm a bit hesitant to wipe away his memories."

"Why's that?" Ichigo widened his eyes. "It's only Keigo."

"The way he yelled yesterday…and the way he was so desperate into holding onto those memories…it frightens me to see Keigo that way. But at the same time, I really want him to keep those memories…if he wants them that badly."

Ichigo tore his eyes away from her and stared at the quiet traffic to his right. He exhaled deeply through his nose. "You think we should just…let him go then?"

Rukia frowned deeper. "I don't know."

Ichigo snorted. "You're the soul reaper. You should know the rules."

"Well I broke the rules with you, and look how you turned out." Rukia pointed out. "You're one of the most famous in the Soul Society now."

"So you want to make Keigo a soul reaper too?"

"That's not what I meant."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Keigo wanted to get to school early. Just to practice talking.

He wasn't sure if he hated her, or was even more attracted to her now. He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

So he sat at his desk in the empty classroom, bearing a hole into the polished wood of his desk. He straightened, getting a bit more comfy in his seat.

"Kuchiki-san." Keigo wanted to practice saying her name. No. It had to be _firmer_. "Rukia, I don't want my memories to be replaced, okay?"

He sighed, running a hand down his face. "I sound like a pansy."

Keigo sighed again, watching as other students took their seats around him as the first bell rang.

_Where's Rukia?_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"A Hollow, now?" Ichigo complained. "School's gonna start in two minutes!"

"Since when do you care about being late to class, Ichigo?" Rukia countered, running ahead of him towards the signal. The cell phone in her hand was glowing blue, flashing across her face.

"I…I don't." he replied, running faster to catch up with Rukia. "Do you think my body's okay, just lying on the sidewalk?"

"Let a few kids poke at you. It's no big deal." Rukia threw over her shoulder. "And think about the Hollow. It should be here somewhere."

Ichigo came to a stop, watching as Rukia walked around the sidewalk, her eyes still on the Hollow signal beeping from her phone.

A roar shook the ground they stood on.

A grin slid over Ichigo's face. "There it is." He jumped over a few passing cars, crossing the busy street.

"Ichigo! Be careful! There's a lot of cars here! If the Hollow crushes one car, it can cause an accident! Don't be foolish!"

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo muttered, jumping over another small car as it drove by him.

It was a simple Hollow. It was in the form of a wolf; complete with a bushy tail (Hollows could have fur?). Ichigo sneaked up on it and quickly bashed it on the head, smiling triumphantly as the Hollow crushed into dust and flew off with the wind. It was easy, even with a broken arm.

"Idiot! Don't stand there, let's go! School, remember?" Rukia yelled across the street.

"Right. Coming!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The glorious school bell rang. Teenagers ran out of the classroom, scattering once they made it through the door.

As usual, Ichigo and Rukia made it out last. They did not care much about getting out first; it would only mean more Hollows to get to.

Keigo approached them once he was sure there was nobody left in the classroom.

"Kuchiki—uh, Rukia." _Pansy._

She turned around. "Keigo?"

Ichigo also turned around, his good arm holding his bag over his shoulder. A look of annoyance fell over his face.

Keigo looked down, unsure of how to bring up the subject. "You—you didn't—I mean…today you didn't say anything about…that monster and…my memory—"

"She knows that." Ichigo bit out irritably. "We're still not sure of what to do with you, okay? You're like an annoying thorn in my foot, man."

"Compare me to a thorn, Ichigo?" Keigo quickly whined out of habit. It earned him a chuckle from Rukia.

Keigo's face drew a smile. "Kuchiki-san, I can keep my memory?"

Rukia gave him a sad smile. "You may have it for the few days Ichigo and I can figure out what to do."

Keigo's eyes bulged. "Thank you so much!"

He made a move to hug Rukia, but Ichigo's arm stopped him. The brunette looked up at his lanky friend.

"Don't. She's still a little hurt from the Hollow the other day."

"I'm fine, Ichigo—"

"No. You really _aren't."_ Ichigo threatened, scowling at her. Rukia didn't even budge.

"A hug is merely his way of thanks. What's the big deal?"

Keigo watched the scene unfold, completely interested.

"The big deal is that we have to get home before my dad freaks."

"Whatever. Good-bye, Keigo!" Rukia called, running out after the orange-headed teen.

"See you tomorrow, Kuchiki-san." Keigo whispered, a smile adorning his face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Author's Notes: Yep. Finally was able to put this chapter up. I have so many fics to be working on…and I just uploaded another one….sigh. Can't help it. Pathetically in love with Bleach right now.**


End file.
